1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, attention has been drawn to client terminals such as PC terminals and mobile terminals, typical examples of which include iPhones and mobile telephones operating with the Android OS. There is technology to print from a mobile terminal via LAN or other networks connecting between the mobile terminal and an image forming device. There is also technology to print with a mobile terminal connected directly to an image forming device using near field communication such as Bluetooth built in the mobile terminal. Furthermore, for example, Google recently revealed a mechanism for conducting printing with coordination between cloud computing environments and an image forming device. In addition, US-2011-0194140 discloses a configuration for conducting printing with coordination among a mobile terminal, an image forming device and cloud computing environments. As such, there are various methods for printing from a mobile terminal with the use of an image forming device.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-115926 discloses a configuration whereby wired connection is preferentially used under the presence of a plurality of communication media, e.g. when both wired connection and wireless connection are established between a PC terminal and an image forming device.
As users carry mobile terminals for use, the environment of the mobile terminals changes. Therefore, the users need to register image forming devices to be used depending on the environments. Moreover, when a plurality of communication media is usable, the users need to go to the trouble of conducting printing with a selection of an appropriate medium.